


Finish It

by longleggedgit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin to finish what he's started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as follow-up comment porn to [this](http://derryere.livejournal.com/109201.html) ficlet by [](http://derryere.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derryere.livejournal.com/)**derryere**. I had completely forgotten about this until recently.

Merlin rushes home and wastes about forty seconds scanning the place to make sure Gaius is gone before shutting himself in his room and sinking to his knees on top of his bed.

"Oh, _hell_ ," he hisses through his teeth, unable to help but reach down and palm himself through his trousers. He's impossibly hard, to the point that the brush of fabric and the pressure from his hand almost hurts, makes him hiss all over again, and he's just about to take care of the whole still-wearing-trousers issue when he hears the very loud and very distinct sound of footsteps storming toward his room. He barely has time to jump into a standing position before the door slams open again and he hears Arthur before he sees him, breathing heavily, charging the too-small room with a heat that feels electric.

"You," Arthur begins, but then Merlin turns around and he seems to lose his train of thought. Merlin tries not to color at the way Arthur's eyes drift invariably down to his groin, but in truth he's a bit distracted himself by the flush of Arthur's cheeks, the wild glint in his eyes, and the way his neck looks, well, rather like it's been attacked by some kind of sea monster. The kind with tentacles.

"Can I help you, sire?" Merlin asks, and he knows it's maybe a bit unnecessarily impish, but really, he either wants Arthur to pull himself together or get the hell out so he can have a much-needed wank.

"You," Arthur tries again, clearing his throat," you--this is absolutely unacceptable." He gestures at his neck at this, but his eyes are still on Merlin, roving up and down his body like he's the main course at a feast.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Unacceptable?" he repeats.

"Yes!" Arthur says, and if his voice is starting to sound a little manic, Merlin very kindly does not point it out. "There's an entire side that's been unattended to," he continues.

This gets Merlin's full attention. "So you want me to. . . ."

"Finish it," Arthur says, tilting his head to expose the side of his neck that remains unmarked and leveling Merlin with a challenging stare. A smile starts to creep across Merlin's lips, and he tries not to let himself be too impressed with the way Arthur still manages to carry himself like a snobby prat even when he's basically begging his manservant to make out with him.

"Your wish is my command," Merlin says, feigning nonchalance, and then he's moving forward and Arthur's moving forward at the same time and they meet somewhere in the middle, Arthur wrapping a possessive hand around the back of Merlin's head, dragging him in for a messy kiss, and Merlin forgetting all about the task of marking up the other side of Arthur's neck when their hips meet and they gasp into each other's mouths.

Merlin tugs at the waist of Arthur's trousers and Arthur stumbles forward, refusing to break the kiss, and when they topple backwards onto Merlin's bed Arthur his grinds his dick down hard against Merlin's while Merlin moans and clutches at his back, and he takes a moment to think this wasn't exactly what he had in mind but there is absolutely no way in hell he's going to start complaining now.

"This," Merlin groans against Arthur's mouth, tugging at his trousers once again. " _Off_." Arthur's brow furrows but he makes no move to obey, and finally Merlin makes a little noise of annoyance and loses patience, thrusting one hand between them and down Arthur's trousers instead.

This gets Arthur's attention. "Holy--" he gasps, allowing their mouths to part and then pressing his sweaty forehead against Merlin's. Merlin hums his approval and starts stroking in a steady rhythm. It takes less than a minute, Arthur bucking against Merlin's hand and making desperate little noises and whispering things Merlin's sure he'll deny later, and then he's coming, coating everything from his belly to Merlin's hand and trousers in sticky wetness.

Merlin smirks and wipes his hand off on Arthur's stomach.

"God damn it," Arthur mutters, sparing a moment to throw Merlin a glare, and then he blissfully, _finally_ gets his own hand down Merlin's trousers and does him the same favor.

There are only a few seconds to be spared for awkwardness after, which Merlin supposes he's grateful for, because Gaius chooses that exact moment to come home and the second they hear him Arthur jumps up from the bed in a panic to fix his clothing and pat down his hair, which is indeed sticking up in all directions. Merlin decides not to point out that there's no way in hell Gaius is going to miss that neck, even if he does somehow look over the kiss-swollen lips and unseemly stain on the front of his trousers.

"Uh--" Merlin says, gesturing vaguely at Arthur's neck while he haphazardly makes his bed. "I never exactly got around to--"

Arthur looks at him in what Merlin is fairly certain is mingled horror, amusement, and arousal. "I suppose," he says at length, "you'll just have to--to come back tomorrow."

"Right," Merlin says, fighting a losing battle against grinning like an idiot. "See you tomorrow, then."

Arthur flushes, nods, and steps out without another word. Merlin hears Gaius stammer a startled, "Your highness," and Arthur's mumbled greeting in response, and then the door slams and he's sure Arthur's gone.

About four seconds pass before he hears Gaius's voice again. " _Merlin?_ "

"Just a minute," Merlin calls, flinching, and even as he desperately tries to magic the stains out of his clothes, he can't help but think the reaming out he's about to receive will be well, well worth it.

_end_


End file.
